wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Svbuzan
= Занятия = Занятие 12.02 Topic:English Language Welcome to the English Language Division of the Schools of Language and Literature and Linguistics. For studies of English Literature,please see Literary Studies . The English Language Division coordinates and focuses studies on the English language which relate to the language itself, and not its literary tradition. Studies and projects on Old and Middle English, as well as English grammar and linguistics will be listed here.--84.54.235.13 11:06, 12 февраля 2010 (UTC) Тема: Английский язык Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать на отдел англиского языка и литературы . Для изучения английской литературы,пожалуста смотрите литературоведение. Английский языкыковой отдел координирует исследования и фокусируется на английском языке, которые относятся к самому языку, а не ее литературной традиции. Исследования и проекты на Старом и Современном английский, а также грамматике английского языка и лингвистики, будут перечислены здесь.--Svbuzan 14:56, 17 февраля 2010 (UTC) занятие17.02 Courses/Projects editLearning projects currently being offered in the English Language Division: Learning English as a second language—currently in need of contributors! ESL for Primary School—(currently pending a reformat) Perfect tenses in English—in need of expansion! Курсы / Проекты .Учебные проекты в настоящее время предлагается на английском языке: Изучение английского языка в качестве второго языка-настоящее время нуждаются в соучастниках. В настоящее время находится реформормировании. Нуждаются в расширении! Tasks. Integrate Wikibooks materials into Department. Create relevant courses. Cross-list with other departments. Задачи. Интеграция Викиучебников материалов в Департаменте. Создать соответствующие курсы. Крест-лист с другими ведомствами. Resources.--Svbuzan 15:35, 17 февраля 2010 (UTC) Занятие24 The Mathematics Portal. Я считаю, что данный математический портал - это очень полезный "кладец информации", как для научных сотрудников, так для студентов и школьников. Даный портал содержит такие разделы: - Рекомендуемые учебные ресурсы. - Выбор изображенний. - Выбранные исследования. - Знаете ли вы ... - Похожие порталы. - Авторские проекты развития. - Категории. - Математика обучающих проектов. Особенность данной страницы в том, что она позволяет не только найти нужную информацию, а в том что люди которые заинтересованы в математике, предлагается создание и развитие обучающих проектов и учебных ресурсов и помощи в организации их разработке этого портала. --Svbuzan 15:24, 24 февраля 2010 (UTC) School:Computer science Школа: Компьютерные науки.(Изучение компьютерной науки). Данная страница в отличие от портала направленна не на поиск информации, а на обучение. Здесь можно найти очень много разделов для начинающих и боллее углубленного изучения компьютера, разделов информатики и прграммирования. Что касается меня то мне больше понравилось работать с порталами!--Svbuzan 15:49, 24 февраля 2010 (UTC) Занятие26 Викисловарь. Семантика. Данный Викисловарь состоит из трёх значемых катгорий: Семантика, Грамматика, Викисловарь. Рассмотрим понятие,состав и структуру семантики в данном викесловаре. СЕМАНТИКА, в широком смысле слова — анализ отношения между языковыми выражениями и миром, реальным или воображаемым, а также само это отношение (ср. выражение типа семантика слова) и совокупность таких отношений (так, можно говорить о семантике некоторого языка). Данное отношение состоит в том, что языковые выражения (слова, словосочетания, предложения, тексты) обозначают то, что есть в мире, — предметы, качества (или свойства), действия, способы совершения действий, отношения, ситуации и их последовательности. Термин "семантика" образован от греческого корня, связанного с идеей "обозначения" (ср. semantikos "обозначающий"). Разделы семантики: - Абстрактные отношения - Существование - Соотношения - Количество - Структура - Пространство - Размеры - Формы - Общество Данный словарь позволяет рассмореть все семантические свойства слова(на многих языках). Для примера возьмём слово ВЕЧНОСТЬ. Семантические свойства: Значение 1 бесконечный период времени ◆ Если время конечно, значит, вечности не существует. 2 перен. очень долгий промежуток времени ◆ Ожидание длилось целую вечность. Синонимы частичн.: бесконечность Антонимы мгновение, миг, момент Гиперонимы время Этимология Происходит от прил. вечный и сущ. век, далее из праслав. формы, от которой в числе прочего произошли: ст.-слав. вѣкъ (др.-греч. αἰών), вѣчьнъ, русск. век, укр. вік, болг. век, мн. ч. векове́, сербохорв. ви̏jек, ве̑к, словенск. vȇk, чешск. věk, словацк. vek, польск. wiek. Родственно лит. viẽkas "сила, жизнь", veikiù, veĩkti "действовать, делать", véikus "проворный, быстрый", veiklus "деятельный, активный, деловой", vỹkis м. "жизнь, живость", vikrùs "бодрый", латышск. vèicu, vèikt "добиваться, пересиливать, одолевать", др.-исл. veig ж. "сила", víg ср. р. "борьба", готск. weihan "бороться", др.-в.-нем. wîgan "бороться", ирл. fichim "борюсь" (из *vikō), лат. vincō, vincere "побеждать", pervicāx "упорный, стойкий". --Svbuzan 11:01, 26 февраля 2010 (UTC) Занятие03.03 Что такое Викитека? Викитека и семантика? Связь семантики и викитек очень велика Так как Викитека содержит около 20 000 текстов на различных языках.Оригинальные тексты и переводы распределяются по соответствующим языковым разделам. Википедия — это энциклопедия, Викитека — библиотека.Викитека позволяет быстрее найти нужную книгу или статью. Семантика и литература это довольно близкие прнятия,не возможно изучать,анализировать отношения между языковыми выражениями и миром,без опоры на литературный язак. Литературный язык — всегда результат коллективной творческой деятельности. Представление о «закреплённости» норм литературного языка имеет известную относительность (при всей важности и стабильности нормы она подвижна во времени). Нельзя представить себе развитую и богатую культуру народа без развитого и богатого литературного языка. В этом большое общественное значение самой проблемы литературного языка. Одним из основных разделов Викитеки(интересный с точки зрения семантики) является "Словари".Значение слова в словаре описывается с помощью словарной дефиниции, или толкования, которая представляет собой выражение на том же самом естественном языке или же на специально разрабатываемом с этой целью искусственном семантическом языке, в котором значение толкуемого слова представлено более развернуто. При использовании нарицательных имен сразу же встает очевидный вопрос о том, каковы будут наши критерии использования любого такого слова: какие условия надо задать, чтобы определить, когда мы должны употреблять именно это слово, а не другое? Мы убедились в том, что предметы действительности имеют сходства друг с другом, т.е. общие черты. Сколь бы многие черты ни объединяли данный предмет с другим предметом, определяющими (отличительными) признаками предмета являются только те черты, при отсутствии которых данное слово к данному предмету не приложимо вообще. Данный словарь имеет огромное количество слов, но для меня стало приятным сюрпризом то, что это словарь включает в себя большое количество взаимствованных слов, редко встречеемых слов, и даёт не только лексические значения но и семантические в развернутом варианте. К примеру: Абракадабра (от персидск. абраксас — божество и еврейск. дабар — слово) — чародейское слово, восходящее ко времени василидиан, у которых слово Абраксас было названием высшего существа; по Кв. Серену Саммонику (около 200 по Р. Х.), ладонка со словом А. излечивает от лихорадок; для этого оно с соблюдением таинственных обрядов писалось 11 раз в форме треугольника: во 2-й строке выпускается последняя буква, в 3-й строке последние 2 буквы, в 4-й последние 3 буквы и т. д. до тех пор, пока в последней строке остается только буква А, которая и составляет вершину треугольника. Слово А. и в новейшее время встречается в амулетах, даже в Германии. Произношение этого слова также считалось заговором. У русск. колдунов, по уверению которых каждый звук при произношении этого слова вызывает из ада по одному духу, оно пишется преимущественно в виде 4-угольника, образованного из двух вышеописанных треугольников, сложенных своими основаниями, причем в одном из треугольников последняя строка (основание) выбрасывается. Ведьмы поют А., когда сходятся на Лысой Горе. Некоторые видят в А. евр. заклинание «авракадавра», что значит «сокройся, отец зла». В настоящее время употребляется как бессмысленное шуточное слово.--194.242.5.24 15:43, 3 марта 2010 (UTC) 12.03 Data loss analysis converting between Wikiversity microformat and Moodle's GIFT microformat edit Это документ, который анализирует преобразование в обоих направлениях между Moodle picoformat и Wikiversity Quiz.php микроформат. Первое, что нужно делать в преобразовании проектов между этими двумя форматами, сделать технико-экономическое обоснование, с тем чтобы получить некоторое представление о сложности поставленной задачи. Концепция потери данных здесь, основаны на просмотре преобразования как есть. "Данные потери", не означает, что не существует потенциальная возможность того, чтобы сохранить и преобразовать эти данные. Скорее это относительно "эвристическая агностик" упражнения так это просто выявление существующих проблем. Для каждого бита гипотетических потерь данных не было бы быть дополнительный код написан, либо путем изменения функциональности одного или обоих парсеров (Wikiversity и Moodle) или в письменном виде дополнительной работы вокруг кода в код перехода. Из-за этого эвристические агностик потери данных исследований могут дать нам представление о том, насколько велик этот проект может быть в короткий промежуток времени. В дополнение к этому она впоследствии может служить документом для ускорения алгоритма создания в качестве моделей для преобразования могут быть идентифицированы, и проблемы областях уже изложил. Возможно, самое важное, все это Wikiversity, веб-сайт, который направлен на сбор учебного содержания и применения "высоких документации", чтобы этот проект, и любой Wikiversity проектов, собирается создать более Wikiversity содержания, которые могут иметь значение для других, как Редакторы для учащихся.Мое мнение, что здесь более чем где-либо,лучшая политика. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь вносить свой вклад в этот документ. Он не принадлежит мне. Он относится к Wikiversity--Svbuzan 11:01, 12 марта 2010 (UTC) 17.03 WikiEducator является развивающимся сообществом, предназначенным для совместного: - планирования проектов в области образования связаны с развитием свободного содержания; - развитие бесплатного контента на Wikieducator для электронного обучения; - работа по созданию открытых образовательных ресурсов (ООР), о создании ООР. - работа с сетями и финансирование предложений, разработанных в качестве бесплатного контена. --Svbuzan 15:02, 17 марта 2010 (UTC) 'Полужирное начертание' 24.03 Переработка программных средств. Эти проекты будут добавлять стоимость к Mediawiki, EXE и других соответствующих технологий в целях расширения доступа и участия в создании, реорганизации и повторнго использования бесплатного контента. 1 IMS / SCORM экспортируют для Mediawiki 2 использования в учебных целях в Mediawiki и EXE - повышает recontextualisation бесплатного контента для данной местности. 3 FLOSS способ для экранизации кино 4 Печать webservice по содержанию Mediawiki 5 Улучшение медиа-плеера для Mediawiki - поддержка открытых форматов Расширеный доступ к технологиям Эти проекты направлены на расширение доступа и технологий поиска в интернете , соответствующих путей и устойчивого развития общества контекстах. Mobile Access и Collaborative Learning - Статус: чемпион (ы), необходимые для работы с этой идеей. Туризм также способствует собственному развитию туризма в стране промышленности 国际 机票 Важно, чтобы во время финансового кризиса, многие авиокомпании не сталкивались с тяжелым ударом. Национальные инициативы Многоразовые и портативные контенты для школ Новой Зеландии. Международные инициативы Структурированные контент-редакторы для ООР - Концепция предложения Аллин J Рэдфорд, Learnilities (Pty) Ltd 7.04.10 Федеральный портал "Информационная поддержка ЕГЭ" О проекте Портал создан в 2003 году, технологическая платформа ? Основные разделы: Главная страница О ЕГЭ Нормативные документы Варианты ЕГЭ Форум Вопросы и ответы В разделе "Для выпускников 11 классов " можно найти полезные материалы, которые информируют о различных аспектах ЕГЭ, помогая подготовиться к его успешной сдаче. В разделе освещены следующие темы: Учебные пособия – перечень рекомендованных Министерством образования и науки Российской Федерации учебных пособий при подготовке к ЕГЭ ЕГЭ и школа – особенности допуска к ЕГЭ выпускников; результаты ЕГЭ; выдача аттестатов; медалисты и др. ЕГЭ по русскому языку – особенности одного из обязательных ЕГЭ с рекомендациями по подготовке и выполнению экзаменационной работы ЕГЭ по математике – особенности одного из обязательных ЕГЭ с рекомендациями по подготовке и выполнению экзаменационной работы Полезные ссылки – перечень официальных федеральных и региональных Интернет-ресурсов ЕГЭ Сдай тест - проверь себя! – проверка своей готовности к ЕГЭ по различным предметам с помощью теста в режиме on-line. На данном портале можно узнать сведенья о проведении ЕГЭ во всех субъектах Российской Федерации, благодоря карте. 09.04.10 Междисицплинарные сайты. ЕГЭ-тренер. Это чень удобный сайт как для выпускников, так и для преподователей.Тест составлен в соответствии со спецификацией контрольных измерительных материалов единого государственного экзамена 2010.Очень удобно когда в виде диограмы покзано сколько набирают баллов другие люди. Тесты онлайн позволяют оценить насколько легко Вы сможете одолеть базовую часть теста ЕГЭ 2010. Для преподователей очень удобная система проверки. Меня очень заинтересовал раздел видеоуроков. Видеолекции к различным предметам, расчитаны на разные возрастные категории. Это хороший матерьял для преподователя и это интересно детям. Сайт знание сила. 14.04.10 About.com About.com (произносится «эбаут-ком») — англоязычный веб-сайт, онлайновый источник информации и советов для потребителей.Содержание About.com развивается динамически, в соответствии с новой информацией и изменениями интересов потребителей. About.com разделён на тематические разделы (topic sites), которые сгруппированы в каналы (channels) и специализированы на различных темах — от домашнего хозяйства до педиатрии. этот сайт позволит заниматся языком при чем в очень разных направлениях. Очедля меня был интересен раздел History здесь очень много текстов для изучения особенно о жизни Великих людей. Все сопровождается иллюстрациями. Learn English Online Learn English Online – яввление сравнительно новое. LingQ – изучение английского языка онлайн, разработанная на основе идей Стива Кауфманна, репетиторы, форум, комьюнити; Craigslist - можно найти учителя или репетитора, для которого английский язык – родной; Supermemo – система повторений, которая складывает английские слова в вашем мозгу по полочкам. Именно “складывает”, потому что учить слова так, как мы привыкли, не надо. Все что нужно – это просматривать слова (а лучше всего фразы целиком) по заданным интервалам, которые система определяет для вас индивидуально, опираясь на ваши ответы (по принципу кривой забывания Эббингауза); KanTalk - можно найти собеседников, которые также как и вы изучают английский и тренировать ваш английский язык онлайн бесплатно; Original Effortless English Lessons – mp3 аудио уроки, разработанные на основе системы TPRS, форум, комьюнити. Эти английские уроки нацелены на новичка, хотя люди с небольшим опытом английского языка могут найти некоторые части полезными.--194.242.5.24 14:22, 14 апреля 2010 (UTC) 28.04 *"Живая" математика в сети. Простейшая форма публикаций в Сети подразумевает размещение документов на Web-узлах. Это эффективный способ распространения информации. Как иной подход к интерактивным расчетам в Интернете, MathWorks Inc., Natick, штат Массачусеттс, открыла свой собственный Web-сервер. Пользователи могут вводить данные в форму на Web-странице, и посылать их на сервер. Сервер передает их в пакет Matlab и посылает результаты назад пользователю в различных формах. Это новое применение старой идеи об удаленных расчетах. Данный способ мог бы быть очень полезен компании, которая хочет сделать результаты своих расчетов доступными клиентам, которые могут не иметь лицензии на Matlab. Все, что нужно клиенту, это доступ в Интернет. Но так как и с удобством использования математических продуктов в Интернете, есть множество недостатков прогресса. В связи со способом продажи программного обеспечения для персональных компьютеров, разработчики часто вынуждены выпускать новые версии созданных ими продуктов просто для поддержания объемов дохода. Схожая проблема – «обманные версии» (vaporware) – до сих пор существует у крупных разработчиков. Конфиденциальность тоже больной вопрос. Когда пользователь открывает меню помощи в последней версии одного из ведущих математических пакетов, программа без предварительного предупреждения выходит в Интернет. ВЫВОД: Сеть предоставляет средства для интерактивной связи, которые только-только начали использоваться математическим ПО. Они включают возможность интерактивных расчетов во Всемирной Сети, размещение «живых» математических документов на ее узлах, создание «виртуальных коллективов» инженеров. Математические программы уже развиваются в этих направлениях. Кто знает, куда это приведет... --Svbuzan 14:40, 28 апреля 2010 (UTC) 5.05 Универсальные библиотеки Сайт содержит материалы по следующим дисциплинам: Астрономия, Биология, География, Естествознание, Иностранные языки., Информатика, Искусствоведение, История, Культурология, Литература, Математика, Менеджмент, ОБЖ, Обществознание, Психология, Религиоведение, Русский язык, Физика, Философия, Химия, Экология, Экономика, Юриспруденция. Описание: электронная библиотека содержит книги, журналы, справочники, словари и другую художественную или научную литературу. Все произведения, выложенные на сайте, можно скачивать только в ознакомительных целях. Доступно более 38 000 произведений более 4 000 авторов. Библиотека учебной и научной литературы Русского гуманитарного Интернет-университета Большая подборка книг и статей гуманитарной направленности. Краткие биографии авторов. Возможность поиска слов в коллекции электронных словарей, среди которых словари Даля, Ожегова, Ефремовой, БЭС, словарь древнерусских слов, этноисторический, церковный, психологический и многие другие. Большая Научная Библиотека (БНБ) DJVU книг Большое собрание электронных книг, учебников и журналов в формате DJVU (более 1985 книг и учебников в формате DJVU или PDF). Также на страницах БНБ можно заказать и свободно скачать практически любую научную статью из более чем 6000 электронных журналов крупнейших академических издательств, таких как Elsevier, Kluwer, Oxford University Press, Cambridge University Press, Blackwell Publishers и др. БНБ является бесплатной виртуальной библиотекой, т.е. все услуги предоставляемые как на сайте БНБ, так и на форуме БНБ, полностью бесплатны и направлены на развитие отечественной науки. 19.05 Электронные библиотеки . раздел компьютерной техники. В наш век обойтись без компьютера практически невозможно. За короткий срок это удивительное изобретение завоевало себе прочное место едва ли не во всех областях человеческой деятельности. Тем не менее и сейчас найдется немало людей, знакомых с компьютером лишь понаслышке. Если вы из их числа, то эта книга для вас. В ней подробно и в доступной форме изложен весь процесс освоения компьютера - от описания его устройства до рекомендаций по работе с Интернетом и подключению мобильного телефона. 26.05 Всероссийская научно-практическая конференция «Стратегии устойчивого развития регионов России» Основные направления конференции СЕКЦИЯ 1. Теоретические основы регионального развития. СЕКЦИЯ 2. Состояние и перспективы развития региональной экономики. СЕКЦИЯ 3. Методологические проблемы анализа проблем регионального развития. СЕКЦИЯ 4. Конкурентоспособность региона и региональная политика. СЕКЦИЯ 5. Проблемы и перспективы межрегиональной интеграции. СЕКЦИЯ 6. Проблемы организации и развития внешнеэкономической деятельности регионов. СЕКЦИЯ 7. Евразийское мировоззрение и потенциал российских регионов в XXI веке. СЕКЦИЯ 8. Природно-ресурсный потенциал регионального развития. СЕКЦИЯ 9. Инновационный потенциал российских регионов. СЕКЦИЯ 10. Регионы нового освоения: состояние, потенциал, перспективы. Сайт vsekonkursy данный сайт очень интетесен. Единственный недостаток, как мне кажется-это то, что здеси очень мало информации об информационных технологиях и интернет ресурсах. Но меня очень сильно заинтересовала ссылка на Конкурс «Электронная книга мечты». Условия конкурса таковы:Автору лучшей фантазии организаторы конкурса предоставляют приз устройство для чтения электронных книг iriver Story. Можно прикладывать к своей работе не только текстовое описание, но и рисунки, чертежи, графики, фотографии – все, что может проиллюстрировать вашу идею! Все пожелания будут скрупулезно собраны, систематизированы и отправлены инженерам iriver. Авторы проекта выдвигают следующие вопросы: Организаторы конкурса предлагаю проявить фантазию и собственное участие в создании технологий будущего и в разработке идеального устройства для чтения. Расскажите, как, по вашему мнению, будут изменяться электронные книги? Каких функций вам не хватает сегодня? С какими устройствами могли бы интегрироваться электронные устройства для чтения? Каковы ваши прогнозы по развитию рынка? Расскажите о том, каким вы видите будущее электронных книг в России и в мире! Каким должно быть идеальное устройство для чтения электронных книг!?--Svbuzan 12:39, 26 мая 2010 (UTC)